Mending Hearts
by SmilinSmiles
Summary: Sequel to 'Broken Bottles' Personally wouldnt suggest it to anyone but a few of my closest friends.
1. Rant

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not own Twilight! SO STOP TRYING TO BUY EDWARD FROM ME! Even if I owned him he wouldnt be for sale!!**

**Skylar's POV**

The next day at school went by slowly. Sapphire, Acebo, Tally, Austrella, Alex, Michael, Troy, Steve, Zane, and I earned ALLOT of stares. Not only were we _the 'HOT' new kids _(The HOT comes from everyone's minds which I can read, sadly), but we were the new kids that hung out with the _Cullens_ and the _Hales_, gasp. Mike Newton, I think that was his name, never quite got over the fact that Bella chose Edward over him. I personally found his obsession hilarious.

"So... umm... Alex..." Emmet started as he looked toward Alex.

"Yes?" she questioned. I noticed that Alex had been really giddy every sense Barbie _'took her leave'. _I was really happy that her and Emmet had gotten together but I wasn't very fond of the pranks that they pulled. They hadn't pulled one on me _yet_, thank God, but I had seen how bad Austrella's hair looked after she went out camping with them. Apparently they had put wiped cream in her hair and even a rabid chipmunk. Heaven knows how they got a rabid chipmunk. I always thought that chipmunks were really cute but Alex thought other wise.

"Umm..." Emmet started again but just then the Mike kid walked up. I quickly read his thoughts and had to stifle a laugh, _Well these new girls are cute. May be I could get a date with one of them. I should ask the rebel, they are always desperate. _I heard Alex growl. I couldn't take it. I laughed. Everyone's heads turned towards me.

"Uh... Sorry I just understood a joke that Acebo told me from last period." I lied quickly and shot a glance at Acebo.

"Oh... Yea, Skylar you are so slow." she stated, if I didn't know that this was a whole skit sort of thing I would have totally believed our lies. Sapphire gave me a look but didn't say anything.

**(Author's Note: Ok well, if you read the first book (fanfiction) to this then you would know what this is. If not, I suggest you go back and read it. Thanks)**

**Sapphire: What is going on?**

**Skylar: You will see. :)**

**Tally: Yea... OK**

**Acebo: Trust me the wait will be worth it LOL**

"Alex, would you go to the dance with me?" the Mike kid asked. Alex gave him a look that said, Are you seriously asking me this?

"No," she paused. She seemed to ponder for a moment. "What would make you think that I would say yes to you?" Mike opened his mouth to speak but was quickly quieted when Alex continued her rant, " Oh sure, let's go for the rebel, she seems to be desperate!" Mike looked horrified. "Well I have some news for you Mike! I have a date, Emmet." Emmet smirked at Mike. "Oh, and incase you didn't take the hint that my little rant was supposed to have, I will sum it up for your small perverted mind. Leave us alone! And by us I mean Bella, Skylar, Sapphire, Tally, Austrella, Alice, and me!" Mike shook his head in agreement. He probably didn't trust himself to speak. "Now, be a good little boy and run along." said Alex changing her tone form evilly mad to babyish. Mike took this chance and ran, yes ran, back to his table.

I started to laugh. Soon everyone joined in. "Was it necessary to go on with a rant?" Tally questioned.

"Most definitely!" Alex said sounding like it was so obvious. We all laughed.

The rest of the day went by uneventful. I was so... happy, we would be going dress shopping today!


	2. Dresses

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer is so... lucky, she owns Edward Cullen **_**and**_** Twilight!! No fair!!**

**Skylar's POV**

Yay! We were going shopping! I already knew what store I wanted to go into. Dillards's I had my eye on a dress and I knew Sapphire did too, as well as Tally. I already knew that we would have to force Alex into one. We walked inside the store giggling all the way up the escalators. The boys were at the arcade. I think they just wanted an excuse to not sit around and hold our bags of clothing. (But Alex would wound up making them) I think I saw Alex shudder when Tally pulled out the dress she liked. It was pink. It wasn't that bad of a dress. The only thing I didn't like was its color. It had glitter scattered randomly on the a bust and gradually the glitter lessoned. **(A/N: OK there is a picture of this dress on my profile labeled 'Tally's Prom Dress')**

Tally quickly ran to the dressing room and tried on the dress. When she returned she was beaming, she obviously loved the dress. Alex let a grimace control her face. I totally agreed with her, I wasn't the biggest fan of pink but I could live with it. Alex on the other hand let out a disgusted, "Eww..."

"Well, I like it so you can just get over it!" Tally snapped. Alex stuck her tongue out causing Tally to do the same. I fought back the laughter that threatened to escape through my lips. I noticed Bella standing in the corner trying to go unnoticed.

"What do you think Bella?" I questioned.

"It's a very nice color on her..." Bella replied shyly. Tally smiled at Bella and Alex scowled.

"Oh, OK agree with Tally because... Because..." Then Alex saw it. It was a black and silver-blue dress hanging on the rack. But, she still had some unfinished business, "Because... Because... You can... Yea that's right, because you can!" Alex walked up to the rack that held the dress she had been eyeing. Acebo giggled, I had no dout that she had had a vision about this. Alex's dress was silver-blue with a net sort of fabric covering the silk. **(A/N: Yea... This also has a picture on my profile. And yes it is labeled 'Alex's Dress'.) **"That will look perfect on you!" she shrieked. Tally and Alex walked into the dressing rooms. Tally came back out with her dress on the hanger and Alex came out wearing the silver-dress soon to be known as her dress.

"It's perfect on you!" Sapphire gasped.

"Nice..." Bella complimented.

"Your buying it!" I commanded.

"You know what, just because you said that, I might not get it. I don't take orders!" Alex folded her arms across her chest.

I didn't want Alex to miss out on getting that dress. "Can I refase that? I meant... You really should get that Alex, at your own choice of course." I smiled a sweet smile. Alex wasn't fazed. She just nodded and I heard her thoughts, _That's more like it. You would think she would know by now that I don't take orders. Even Edward knows that I always win! _Alex smiled to herself and along with Tally brought her dress to the check out thingy or what ever its called. They returned carrying there bags.

"I wish Emmet was here." Alex stated. It wasn't really her fantasizing just wishing out loud. Emmet was instantly right beside her. She draped her bags over his shoulder. "Please carry my bags Emmet..." Alex did a puppy dog face and batted her eye lashes. With my superior hearing I could hear the panic downstairs were the other guys were.

"Where did Emmet go?!" Jasper was in panic, which was very unusual for him. I could hear Michael, Troy, Steve, and Zane all laughing.

"What's so funny? You have no idea what can happen to Emmet when he is alone. He is like a child that needs to be watched constantly." Edward sighed.

"Well, Alex probably wished him upstairs so he could carry her bags. Even though she could just wish them into the car. But no... She has to pull us away from our games just to annoy us." I could just picture Zane rolling his eyes as he said this. I had to stifle a laugh. Then Zane was upstairs too. Alex took the dress from Tally and placed it over Zane's shoulder.

"I honestly don't know why we try to get out of it..." Steve said a little annoyed. Everyone laughed. I saw Alice's eyes widened as she found a hot pink dress. It was really sparkly. She didn't even try it on. She already knew it would fit. She smiled and grabbed it. Then Jasper was there. I gave Alex a look.

"I am really starting to love you Alex!" Alice chirped. She threw her dress over Jasper's shoulder.

"NO... THEY GOT JASPER TOO!!" I heard Steve shout. Alice started laughing. Jasper just looked around like he had no idea how this had just happened.

"Where is the one that you were looking at the other day Sapphire?" I asked. Sapphire stopped day dreaming. I knew who she was day dreaming about, she was day dreaming about _him_. She always did when she had free time. _He_ had hurt her more than I could ever imagine. I felt so bad for her, she would have to live an eternity with the pain. She didn't really _love_ Troy. But he took her even though she was broken. Sapphire hadn't spoken for a whole week before we came to live with the Cullens. She had wished for the emotional pain to go away for a while. But not even our powers could take it away for long. She loved _him_ and she was crushed to see that Bella actually knew _him_. She had sobbed for three days straight. The odd thing was Troy never seemed really crushed that she never got over _him_. He had seen through her broken state and was still trying to put her pieces back together.

"Oh, yea, I guess I will have to find it." She walked over to a rack and started looking. About ten minutes later she found it. It was a beautiful light blue dress. It was a thinner layer of fabric toward the stomach but the rest was silk and it had beads sown into the somach area. **(A/N: Yea, there is a picture of this dress too!! Way!!) **

"Well... Go try it on..." Bella encouraged. Sapphire gave a sad smile and walked into the dressing room. She was still thinking of _him_. This proved it. The only ones who really know who _he_ was were Alex and Me. _He_ had been Alex's best friend and she still believed that it was a common misconception. I wasn't so sure. When Sapphire walked out, Bella's mouth dropped open. She looked amazing in that dress.

"Well, go get out of it so we can buy it..." Alex said inpatiently. Sapphire walked into the dressing room and came out with the dress in her hands. She paid for it and instantly Troy was there. He shot a glare at Alex. Alex just smiled innocently. Sapphire threw the dress over he shoulder and gave him a peck on the cheek. He smiled.

"What was that for?"

"For being you."

I rolled my eyes and Alex made a gagging noise. Sapphire laughed. It was a sad laugh, but it was a start. We each found our dresses soon after that, Mine was a yellow and light blue water Mellon dress. **(A/N: No, Skylar is not dressed as a water Mellon, that is really the name of the kind of dress it is. Ok I highly suggest that you look on my profile at Skylar's Prom Dress. Trust me. It is really hard to picture just in your mind.) **

Acebo's was a light lime green strapless dress. It came with a purse. I personally thought that it was good that it did, because we would have a hard time finding a purse to match her dress. **(A/N: Yes, There is a picture on my profile)**

Austrella's was black with sparkles on the top. It suited her very well.

Bella found one easily. She chose a simple dark blue dress. It had a diamond triangle on the a bust. She looked really good in it. I already had a vision, Alice was going to put her hair in a bun with two small curls framing her face.

"Time for shoes!" Alice shouted pulling me from my thoughts.


	3. Shoes

**Disclaimer: If you could own any Twilight Character, who would it be? Well I really couldnt chose, personally I would just want to own Twilight period. Then there would be no questions about which character. To bad I only own Twilight in my dreams. -sigh-**

**Austrella's POV**

"Yay!" I screamed. I ran toward the shoe section with Austin in tow. He rolled his eyes and I smiled sweetly at him and ran toward the shoes. I stopped right in front of the shoe department forgetting I was not supposed to run full speed in a place were humans could see. I don't see why it matters, all we would really have to do is wish that there mind was erased from anything vampire they had seen. I then saw some black high heels and picked them up and placed them in Austin's arms.

I wounded up buying 20 other pairs of shoes. Skylar bought some silver diamond high heels. Sapphire bought some silver high heels. Tally bought a pair of pink sequin high heels. Acebo got a pair of western wedding high heels. And Alex got a pair of silver ankle strap sandal pumps. **(A/N: Yes, there shoes are on my profile as well.)**

Then we all got to wish our hair differently. I mean honestly, who wants to spend money on getting your hair done when you can just wish it a certain way. Alice insisted that she did Bella's hair. Bella shook her head and pleaded, but Alice's face just told me that she would have fun, so we did nothing to stop her. I decided to keep my hair layered, but Skylar suppressed me and layered and straightened it, Sapphire thinned out her hair and straightened it, Acebo kept her hair the way it was saying that it was perfect already, Tally curled some parts of her hair, and Alex put more caramel streaks in her hair.

We headed out of Dillards pleased that we had gotten all our shopping done in one store. I rode with Skylar, Michael, and Austin in Skylar's yellow Porsche. Alex Bella, Edward, and Emmet rode in Alex's Light Blue Corvette. Troy, Alice, Jasper, and Sapphire rode in Sapphire's Blue Roadster. Steve and Acebo got into Acebo's Lime Green Beetle. And Tally and Zane rode in Tally's Silver Saturn Sky.

When we got into the cars I saw Alex, Skylar, Sapphire, and Tally all wink at each other. Oh, great... They turned there radios on the most dreaded station ever invented, 97.5 The Wolf. They turned up the volume all the way and to add to it, they started to sing along. My hands flew over my ears, as did Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmet, Austin, Zane, and Troy. They weren't really bad just... Loud. And personally I couldn't stand this song. It was "When I Get Where I'm Going" by Brad Paisley. How do I know these things? Well, when you Skylar's sister, you tend to know these things.

"_When I get where I'm going_

_On the far side of the sky_

_The first thing that I'm goanna do_

_Is spread my wings and fly_"

They sang and Bella actually joined in.

"No Bella! Don't go to the dark side!!" I screamed over the music. But she just kept going on.

"_I'm goanna land beside a lion_

_And run my fingers through his mane_

_Or I might find out what it's like_

_To ride a drop of rain_

_(Chorus:)_

_Yeah when I get where I'm going_

_There'll be only happy tears_

_I will shed the sins and struggles_

_I have carried all these years_

_And I'll leave my heart wide open_

_I will love and have no fear_

_Yeah when I get where I'm going_

_Don't cry for me down here_

_I'm goanna walk with my grand daddy_

_And he'll match me step for step_

_And I'll tell him how I missed him_

_Every minute since he left_

_Then I'll hug his neck _

_(Chorus:)_

_Yeah when I get where I'm going_

_There'll be only happy tears_

_I will shed the sins and struggles_

_I have carried all these years_

_And I'll leave my heart wide open_

_I will love and have no fear_

_Yeah when I get where I'm going_

_Don't cry for me down here_

_So much pain and so much darkness_

_In this world we stumble through_

_All these questions I can't answer_

_So much work to do_

_But when I get where I'm going_

_And I see my maker's face_

_I'll stand forever in the light_

_Of his amazing grace_

_Yeah when I get where I'm going_

_There'll be only happy tears_

_Hallelujah_

_I will love and have no fear_

_When I get where I'm going_

_Yeah when I get where I'm going _"

And then the song ended. Edward was quiet for a moment until a few minutes passed by and he spoke, "Do you believe there is a God and a Kingdom of Heaven?" he asked quietly.

"Yes!" we all chorused.

"How do you know?" he questioned.

"Well, we don't know but we do believe. We would rather spend our lives believing there is a God and die to find that there isn't, rather than spend than spend out lives not believing there is a God to find that there is." I stated rather proud of myself for sounding so smart.

"Oh..." Edward said quietly.

"Ooh... Lets sing this song!" Alex yelled.

We all sang "I love you this much." by Jimmy Wayne

"_He can't remember the times that he thought_

_Does my daddy love me?_

_Probably not_

_But that didn't stop him from wishing that he did_

_Didn't keep from wanting or worshiping him_

_He guesses he saw him about once a year_

_He could still feel the way he felt_

_Standing in tears_

_Stretching his arms out as far as they'd go_

_Whispering daddy, I want you to know_

_Chorus_

_I love you this much and I'm waiting on you_

_To make up your mind, do you love me to?_

_However long it takes_

_I'm never giving up_

_No matter what, I love you this much_

_He grew to hate him for what he had done_

_Cause what kind of a father, could do that to his son_

_He said 'damn you daddy', the day that he died_

_The man didn't blink, but the little boy cried_

_Chorus_

_I love you this much and I'm waiting on you_

_To make up your mind, do you love me to?_

_However long it takes_

_I'm never giving up_

_No matter what, I love you this much_

_Half way through the service_

_While the choir sand a hymn_

_He looked up above the preacher_

_And he sat and stared at him_

_He said "Forgive me father"_

_When he realized_

_That he been unloved or alone all his life_

_His arms were stretched out as far as they'd go_

_Nailed to the cross, for the whole world to know_

_Chorus_

_I love you this much and I'm waiting on you_

_To make up your mind, do you love me to?_

_However long it takes_

_I'm never giving up_

_No matter what, I love you this much_"

By the end of the song we were home. We slid out of the cars and ran upstairs.


	4. Levitating

**Disclaimer: I might own Austrella, Sapphire, Skylar, Tally, and Acebo. But sadly Alex says she is her own person and Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer.**

**Austrella's POV**

So, once we were done in Alice's room we all went to our rooms. When I walked in my room I saw Austin sprawled out across the giant mushroom chair.

"Hey!" I said, "That's my mushroom chair! I get the moon and you get the star..." I rolled my eyes as he just got more comfortable. "You are so immature..."

"I know you are but what am I?" he said in a very annoying tone.

"Fine! If you want to play it that way!" I came over and sat right on his stomach. He let out a grunt by I ignored it.

"Ok, fine I'll move..." I got up. "NOT!" I smiled a sly smile. With a wave of my hand he was floating in mid air. "Hey! No using your powers! It's cheating!"

"Psht... Cheating my butt!" I sat down in my rightful spot. "Now, are you going to behave? Or stay up there for the rest of the night?"

He seemed to ponder for a minute. "Fine, I'll behave." I sat him down in his star chair and he pouted. I leaned back in my seat and rested my eyes.

**Author's Note: OK so yea... Really short but you will live. I will update as soon as possible.**


	5. Ridged

**Disclaimer: Still dont own Twilight!!**

**Alex's POV**

"Tally! Get your slow moving butt down here, we are going to be late!!!" I yelled We were all wearing our dresses. Bella had her hair put into an elegant bun with two curls framing her face. This was what Alice and Sapphire had done to us! Although I really was happy that they didn't put me in pink...

Emmet was rambling on about how one day we should have a liquid nitrogen fight. Didn't he know that Sapphire would be totally bored? She can already freeze things. (That power comes with water). Tally chose then to come downstairs.

Emmet and I linked arms. We walked out the door and into a yellow hummer limo. I personally would have gotten a black or a blue limo but this is what happens when you put Skylar in charge of the car you drive to prom. The seats were a tan leather and it had a bit flat screen TV. Mike hadn't asked any of my sisters to the prom because he was scared of what I might do to him. _MUAHAHAHA!!_

When we arrived at school we paid for our tickets and walked right into the gym. Then one of my favorite songs came on! It was "Independence Day" by Martina McBride.

"_Well she seemed alright by dawns early light_

_Though she looked a little worried and weak_

_She tried to pretend she wasn't drinkin' again_

_But daddy left the proof on her cheek_

_And I was only eight years old that summer_

_And I always seemed to be in the way_

_So I took myself down to the fair in town_

_On Independence Day_

_Well word gets around in a small, small town_

_They said he was a dangerous man_

_Mama was proud and she stood her ground_

_But she knew she was on the losin' end_

_Some folks whispered and some folks talked_

_But everybody looked the other way_

_And when time ran out there was no one about_

_On Independence Day_

_(CHORUS)_

_Let freedom ring, Let the white dove sing_

_Let the whole world know that today is a day of reckoning_

_Let the weak be strong, let the right be wrong_

_Roll the stone away, let the guilty pay_

_It's Independence Day_

_Well she lit up the sky that fourth of July_

_By the time that the firemen come_

_They just put out the flames, and took down some names_

_And sent me to the county home_

_Now I ain't sayin' it's right or it's wrong_

_But maybe its the only way_

_Talk about your revolution_

_It's Independence Day_

_(CHORUS)_

_Let freedom ring, Let the white dove sing_

_Let the whole world know that today is a day of reckoning_

_Let the weak be strong, let the right be wrong_

_Roll the stone away, let the guilty pay_

_It's Independence Day_

_Roll the stone away_

_It's Independence day_"

We all sang along, everyone staring at us... Well because we could seriously sing. But two of the familiar voices made the 'angry candle' flip on inside of me. I was instantly ridged.


	6. Lost Love

**Disclaimer: You know what, if I owned Twilight, I wonder how much I could sell Jacob Black for. I mean face it, he is no Edward Cullen but he is **_**still**_** apart of Twilight and being a werewolf **_**has**_** to count for something. Right? But sadly, I will never know because I dont own Twilight.**

**Bella's POV**

I looked around the room in search for the voice that made me to tense. A flash of fiery red caught my eye. It was moving Quickly. I instantly knew what it was... Victoria.

"Bella, we meet again." said Victoria. _We meet again? Who came up with that cheesy line anyway?_

"We meet again?" I questioned out loud. She looked angrily at me. I thought that she of all people would at least have a good line like 'You broke my heart so I'll break your face' but honestly, we meet again?

My old self would have been totally freaked out that Victoria was here. But I wasn't really what I used to be. I was scared half to death of Victoria back then. Now she just appeared to me as a bug on a windshield, a minor set-back if you will. I don't have one ounce of fear for her. Victoria should know better than to show her butt back here. Heck, I thought Rosalie was ignorant... Well, I guess she is... But Victoria coming here to face The Cullens, Alex, Skylar, Sapphire, Austrella, Acebo, Troy, Steve, Michael, Zane, and Austin is just plain stupid!

"Hi there, _Lea_!" Sapphire said in a voice that made it obvious she was trying really hard to remain pleasant. _Wait did she say Lea?_

**Sapphire's POV**

I never expected to see Lea ever again. I never _wanted_ to see Lea ever again. It was her fault that _he_ and I weren't together. It was all her fault. She had taken _him _from me. I had sworn to myself that if I ever saw her again, if she ever crossed my path I would shred her to pieces and get Alex to burn her. Skylar, Austrella, and Alex were the only three people here that knew what had happened.

"Sapphire!" Lea smiled, "I go by Victoria now."

"Ok, _Lea_." I narrowed my eyes. Then we were at the Cullens house.

"I didn't want the humans to see..." Bella trailed off.

"Were is..." I had a hard time finishing. " Were is Jacob." I cringed at the name.

Victoria smiled smugly, "You should have known I only wanted Jacob because you had him. Once you left I didn't need him any more..." She trailed off suggestively.

"You didn't!" my voice broke. Alex growled.

Victoria continued, her smug smile turning evilly "Oh... I don't know. Why don't you ask him yourself." she pointed to the bushes. The boy I never thought I would see again, the boy I loved was tied up with chains, sitting beside the bushes. Jacob.

**Author's Note: I know, I know... Really short. But please dont hate me!! At least you know who **_**he**_** is! It's Jacob!**


	7. Reunion

**Disclaimer: Ok, This is a question I really want to be answered, I know I don't own Edward or Twilight for that matter. But who owns Edward? Stephanie Meyer or Bella Swan?? Hmm...**

Alex's POV:

"Jacob!!" I screamed and went running towards him. I wished the chains away and pulled him into a fierce hug. I swung him around merrily, he was like a limp rag doll in my arms.

"Alex... Can't... Breath!" he gasped.

I laughed and let him go and smiled, "I would say sorry, but you know me better than that."

I looked over at Sapphire. She was standing there just staring at Jake. I wasn't suppressed she hadn't seen him in one...two...three...four... FOUR years! I heard a low growl from Troy. Jealous wimp. I never liked Troy. There was something about him. Like he was hiding something that I really didn't like. I hadn't searched through his thoughts because somebody -cough- Sapphire -cough- said it would be rude. What do I care about rude anyways? But, it was for Sapphire. And she was already depressed about a certain werewolf... I hope you know who that is by now... -cough- Jacob -cough- that I couldn't turn her down. Yes, even I have soft spots. I am just not a cloud OK!

"So... Bella... How would you like to die?" Lea asked breaking up our little reunion.

"I don't even think you could take me on!" Bella growled. I was confused. Does Lea just want to die?

"Are you asking to die, Lea?" I questioned.

"No, but I have someone on my side that even you wont fight Alex. Come on out." she said with a sly smile.

Then I realized who the other voice belonged to when we were singing... Rosalie.


	8. Discoveries

**Disclaimer: SO WHAT IF I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!! Hmm... I wonder if Stephanie Meyer would sell Edward and Bella to me...**

**Tally's POV**

_Umm... Why is Alex hugging that guy? This is seriously freaky._

"What's going on?" I whispered to Sapphire. But she just stared at the guy who Alex was hugging with wide eyes._ Was that fear in her eyes? _"What's happening?" I asked a little more urgent to Skylar.

"Sapphire's old boyfriend who broke her heart." she whispered.

"Oh..." I had heard a little bit about him. Just the basics, like he was never to be spoken of because Sapphire found him kissing some girl named Lea... _Oh... That's it. Lea used This guy... umm... I think Jacob? Well she used Jacob to make Sapphire jealous. I get it now! It all makes sense! So then why is Alex hugging him?_

"He was her best friend." Skylar whispered again. _Oh... Why does nobody tell me these things!!?? _"Because you have a big mouth, that's why." OK, this reading mind thing was officially annoying.

"Did you have to insult me?" I asked frustrated.

She leaned in and whispered into my ear, "Yes." she giggled.

I heard rustling in the bushes. Skylar and I turned our heads. I saw someone I never expected to see again. Rosalie.

"Are you asking to die, Lea?" Alex asked, she seemed really ticked off. I don't think she noticed Rosalie in the bushes.

"No, but I have someone on my side that even you wont fight Alex. Come on out." I could just picture the sly smile on her face even though Skylar and I were turned around. Rosalie stepped forward and Alex gasped.

"I thought I told you never to show you dumb butt back here Barbie!" Alex was outraged. _I actually think she will kill Barbie this time..._

"Oh, put a sock in it Punk!" she yelled back.

"Shut up or so help me, I'll cut off your arm and shove it so far up where the sun don't shine that you can slap yourself so I don't have to lower myself to your dumb butt level to do it myself!!!" **(A/N: Ok, I have to thank FeedTheFoxes because well, she made this phrase up. And she actually uses it in real life and her story! Yay! Oh and if you haven't figured it out yet, Alex is based on FeedTheFoxes... Just so you know... Now lets continue shall we!?) **

Rosalie was left speechless. _Ha! _I couldn't help it. It seems like Skylar had the same reaction because she was rolling on the ground laughing at Rosalie's bewildered expression. Alex wasn't playing though, her eyes were black with fireballs inside them. She was seriously ticked off. _And 'cue Emmet'! _When Emmet comes into what ever Alex is doing, Alex normally calms down. Emmet started rubbing calming circles on Alex's back. She calmed down a little: Key word a _little_.

"Oh Emmet, don't tell me you with the Punk girl now!" Rosalie said in a mocking tone.

Emmet growled, "She's better than you'll ever be!"

"So, you don't love me any more?" Rosalie said pushing out her bottom lip in false sadness.

"I'm over you." Emmet said sternly. Alex smiled smugly. Rosalie lost all sense of humor.

"And Edward is still with Bella?" she asked hopefully.

Her hope died when Bella and Edward said together, "Forever and for always. So just give up." Ok, Rosalie looks really bad when she is ticked of... Her hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in a week. She was still a human so she had a tan. But why had Lea not eaten her?

"See...Alex Could never hurt Rosalie, she would have attacked by now." Lea said.

"I couldn't hurt Emmet..." Alex mumbled. I don't think I was supposed to hear that but did anyways.

"Oh but I sure as heck will!" Austrella said outraged. "And Lea? Did you forget about the people who would hurt Rosalie? And did you forget that Alex might not hurt Rosalie but she will hurt you?"

"Psht... Yea right! Alex wouldn't hurt a fly, she wouldn't even come close!" Lea said confidently. "She paused, "Unless she was still young, remember that insident Alex?"

A fire ball came straight by Lea's face, Alex glaring, "Lea? Next time I wont miss!" Alex spat. Lea gulped.

"Umm... If I may ask, why are you calling Victoria Lea?" Jasper asked.

"Because, that was her name when she was a human." Skylar told him.

"Oh..." Said the Cullens and Bella. Oh yea, Bella didn't know did she?

"So? What is the story?" Alice asked curiously. This wasn't a time to explain things. _Lea_ and _Rosalie_ were here, and they wanted to sit around telling stories.

But, Lea started anyways, "It all started back when we were human." she began. "Sapphire, Skylar, Alex, and Austrella all went to school together. They were the four most popular girls in school. Although Alex was one of the people you gave crazy stares at in the hallways because she would do something wierd, but that's beside the point. They all sat together at the lunch table. Sapphire sat beside Jacob and Alex, Skylar sat by Alex and Michael, Alex sat beside Skylar and Sapphire. Alex would sit there making jokes about who knows what, Sapphire and Skylar would listen because if they didn't then Alex would poke Skylar or throw something at Sapphire's head, and Jacob and Michael talked about 'guy stuff'." she spat. "I just sat with James, Knoa, and Laurent. One day I noticed that none of them had been at school in a while. Wanting to join there group, thinking back I don't even know why I wanted to, I decided to be nice and go see if they were sick. So, I walked to Sapphire's house. They all looked so different when Sapphire opened the door. She looked pale, and Sapphire and Skylar normally had tans in the spring. They were all there. They all looked different in some way, other than Jacob who just looked really mad. Then some guy came into the drive way, by the way he talked you could tell he was drunk."

Tears spilled down Alex's cheeks. Skylar and Austrella went to try to comfort her. Apparently they knew something I didn't. Sapphire wasnt even paying attention, she was just staring at the Jacob kid.

"So, the guy came up and his voice was all slurry. 'G-ggeeett iiin the Cccar Alllex.' Alex shook her head no. "Geeet iiin the car!" he screamed louder. Alex looked horrified, 'No! I wont got with you! Not until you stop drinking!' she yelled. Then something that I will never forget happened. A bolt of fire shot out from Alex's eyes and hit him. He ran screaming and tripping around."

Tears kept falling from Alex's face. This was one of the few times I had ever seen Alex cry but tears kept streaming down her face as Skylar and Acebo tried to calm her. So I asked, "What's wrong with Alex?"

Alex looked up, her blue eyes glowing with flames in her pupils. "That man... Was... My father. And I killed him." she tried to control her sobs but couldn't.

_Oh my Gosh!_

**Author's Note: Oh my freakin' gosh!! This is like the longest chapter I have written so far. Yea, I added some things to make it more dramatic, like the whole Alex killing her dad thing, I think it adds pizzazz!! Yay Pizzazz! Don't worry, Alex will be happy soon enough. -cough- marring -cough- Emmet -cough- Alex -cough. Wow, I need to get some cough medicine or something... Well until next chapter, tootles!**


	9. Power Ball

**Disclaimer: Ok I don't own Twilight but if I did that would be awesome! But then again my friends FeedTheFoxes and FeedTheCows would probably force me to give them Emmet and Jacob. FeedTheFoxes loves Emmet. And FeedTheCows loves Jacob. Can you guess who they are in my book?**

**Acebo's POV**

Sapphire finally came out of her trance like state and went to Alex. _She killed her dad by accident and nobody told me? Poor Alex..._

"I don't want you pity Acebo, yours either Tally." Alex said obviously reading our thoughts, then went back to sobbing.

"To many people hurt." Sapphire got up and chanted. I felt something pull me towards her. It was like a suggestion to come up and chant with her. Alex, Skylar, and Austrella got up, linked hands and chanted, "To many people hurt." The pull was irresistible now. I couldn't fight back even if I wanted to. Tally and I walked up to them and held out our hands. They took them. We chanted, "To many people hurt." Bella soon joined. From my trance like state I could here people talking around us.

"What's going on?" Edward asked, probably worried about Bella.

"I have never seen this happen but I've heard about it. It's were four of them get _really _mad and its almost like the other three are forced to join. Well, its _possible_ to resist, just _really_ hard. And they have to be _really ticked off _to go into this state." Zane answered.

"My guess is that the four that are ticked off is Alex, Skylar, Sapphire, and Austrella." Troy added.

Then I heard Stephanie's and Christopher's Car pull up. They were back from vacation.

**Stephanie's POV **

I looked around at the girls who I had come to know as my daughters. "To many people hurt." they chanted. They all looked pretty mad...

Tally's hair had so much static build up, that when it came together it actual sparked with electricity. Her eyes had turned a pinkish color, her pupils were coal black with lightning that started in the middle and ended in the pink area of her eyes. Her skin was glowing electric orange and electric pink.

Alex's skin was glowing red and dark blue. Her hair was simply flames. Her eyes were a dark blue on the outer edges but it grew blacker and blacker till it reached her pupils then there was a tiny flame in the center. Each time she chanted the flame grew a bit bigger. Above her you could see were the heat hit the air creating heat waves.

The whites of Skylar's eyes were a sky blue. Her eyes were a honey gold color and her pupils and glazed over with a white. It all resembled the sky and the sun with clouds and windstorms happening randomly in her eyes. Her hair was just blowing in some wild wind. And her skin was glowing sky blue and yellow.

Sapphire's clothes were actually glowing white. Her skin was glowing blue and blue-green. Her eyes were a brilliant sea-green with blue were the whites of her eyes should be her pupils contained tiny wave ripples. When the chanted the ripples turned into waves. Water whipped through her curls Dangerously fast.

Austrella's eyes were pitch black lined with silver. Stars and planets could be seen within them. Her hair contained stars and the auburn in her hair became more prominent. Her skin glowed silver. The look on her face was easily identified as determination. She would not hold back when they attacked.

Acebo's skin glowed green and purple. Her eyes changed from brown to lilly pad green. Tree's rustled in her pupils. The whites of her eyes were a darker green. Her hair wiggled around as if someone was moving a balloon around it. But I knew better and instantly realized that it was supposed to resemble vines.

You just plain out couldn't see Bella.

"To many people hurt." the chanted again. Electricity, Fire, Air, Water, Space, and Earth were all put into a ball form and thrown at a red-head that I didn't even notice was there. The ball went right past her head. That can't be! They never miss! Then the ball which was glowing orange, pink, red, dark blue, sky blue, yellow, blue, blue-green, silver, gold, green, and purple turned around and hit the red-head in the back of the head. That's got to hurt. So many things happened to her that I couldn't count but it all ended with her disintegrating into the ground and the grass growing back around her. The girls took back there natural state.

Alex was crying. Sapphire was staring at some boy I had never seen before. Skylar was jumping around merrily. Tally was doing some sort of dance (my guess was victory dance). Acebo was trying to calm Alex along with Jasper and Emmet. Austrella was joining with Skylar and Tally doing a mix between the two (it was sort of like a jumpy dance). Bella was doing cartwheels around everybody until she landed on Edward and they both fell down and started laughing. Alice, Carlisle, and Esme all stared at where the red-head once stood. And Rosalie..._** Rosalie**_!!??

"Rosalie is back??!!" I asked a little freaked out. I had never expected to see her again.

Alex stood up and the tears evaporated. She probably wished them away. And said, "I thought I forgot something unimportant." Rosalie spat, literally, on the ground.

"That's real attractive..." Alex said sarcastically.

"I know right?" Rosalie said glaring.

"Oh, yea totally." Alex said. "But sadly, we need to get down to business. Who do you want to kill you?" she asked.

"Hmm..." She pondered. Then her face lit up, "Emmet." she said smiling smugly.

**Author's Note:Ok yay! Not my longest chapter, not my shortest chapter! But I will try to update as soon as possible.**


	10. Death Is A Heavy Burden

**Disclaimer: Ok, just because I don't own Twilight, doesn't mean you can rub it in! Well, you know what YOU don't own Twilight either so there!**

**Emmett POV**

_Did she just say that she wanted me to kill her? Uh uh... No way! I can't kill Rosalie. She couldn't even fight back! I couldn't kill Rosalie, someone else will have to do it._

Then Alex saved me, "Besides Emmet Barbie, you know he wont do it."

Sapphire raised her hand, "Can _I_ kill her?" she asked.

"Hey no fair!" Skylar screamed "I wanted to!!"

"I did to!!" Austrella yelled. _Ok, this is not going to work..._

"I think Alex should kill her..." Acebo suggested. Good old Acebo, always comes up with a good solution!

"Ok." they all agreed. The wishers circled Rosalie.

"Don't touch me!! Emmett!!!" she screamed.

"Would you like us to break your neck so it will be painless?" Sapphire asked. She really didn't care if it was slow and painful or if it was quick. She just wanted Rosalie dead. They all did.

"Just get it over with!" Rosalie screamed in fear. After what she did to me I just wanted her dead as well.

"Ok, I'll snap her neck." Alex said. Sapphire opened her mouth but Alex quickly put in, "I call it." Sapphire pouted for a moment. "Sapphire you can do her make-up, we all know you went to beauty school." Sapphire smiled. "Acebo, you can start making a grave. I know you don't like death."

Acebo smiled, "Thanks." Alex nodded.

"Skylar you can pick the clothes she dies in." Skylar instantly had a sparkly pink dress in her hands. Then in an instant it was on Rosalie.

"Why are you making this virtually painless?" Rosalie asked.

"Because, I love Emmet and I know he loved you once." Alex stated.

"Oh..."

"Bella, you can make her cuts and bruises invisible to Emmet." Alex said.

"Gotcha." Bella nodded.

"Austella you can put a space curtain around us." Then I couldn't see them anymore. I heard a scream, a snap, and then silence to follow it.

I whimpered. My first love had just died.

_Death is a heavy burden._


	11. Dear Dad

**Disclaimer: I can only dream that I own Twilight because no matter how hard I try Stephanie Meyer wont sell it to me!!**

**Alex's POV**

Everyone quickly did there job. There was nothing left to do here...

I went to comfort Emmett. I knew how hard it was to lose someone you love. They might not have been the nicest person to you, but you love them anyways. Just like I loved my father... And I was the death of him. I only wanted him to stop drinking, was that so much to ask for? I even wrote a poem when I was twelve years old, I had it memorized because it was written by my heart:

_Dear Dad_

_I hear the crack of another can open,_

_So I run outside and start to cry,_

_Minutes that seem are hours soon pass by,_

_You're drunk again not a surprise,_

_I'm writing this now to ask you to stop,_

_I've asked you before but you did not,_

_I've begged you to quit but as soon as I'm gone you pop off another top,_

_As you drink I cry,_

_Years and years soon pass by,_

_You still drink and I still cry,_

_So now it's time for me to say goodbye,_

_I can't live while you drink your days away,_

_Because right now my tears are at bay,_

_My letter is done,_

_Yes it's complete,_

_You can go drink in peace,_

_My tears are gone,_

_For now at least._

**(A/N: Yes, this was actually written by FeedTheFoxes! Sad isn't it? Well, anyways I have to say that this poem is not mine. It is Haley's -FeedTheFoxes- My poems are more like sad little attempts like roses are red sort of thing... Oh and it is actually in a book! She entered it in a contest and now its on the first page of a book!! I have no idea what book, that would be a good thing to message her about...)**

I gulped back the tears that threatened to escape. _Sapphire always said that I was the 'good' outcome of what I had been through. I was successful and didn't allow my past to control my life. Unlike most people who are stuck in my situation and drink, and smoke, etc. I suppose I was the 'good' outcome if there even was one. Now that I think back, life would have been so much easier if 'My Past' would have been different. But it wasn't. When life gives you lemons throw them at passing people and demand that they trade you cookies. Oh... Is that the wrong saying?? Well I know I got the lemon part right. But I still like the ending. Lets stick with it! I would have to share this with Emmett._

"Hey Emmett?" I asked.

"Him...?" not such a good answer, he was still dry sobbing.

"How does that lemon saying go?" I asked, I still wanted to know what the real saying was.

"Umm... I don't know, what did you think it was?" he looked at me.

"Well, I was just thinking about the saying and it just sounded right to say 'When life gives you lemons throw them at passing people and demand that they trade you cookies..." I smiled, "I like cookies better than lemons." Everyone laughed. _What is so freakin' funny about that!!??_

"Aren't you wishers hungry?" Esme asked.

"YES! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER ASK!!" Austrella yelled. _She got over what just happened pretty fast..._

"Well then, lets get you girls some food!" Esme insisted. "What would you like?"

"A simple sandwich sounds nice." Acebo suggested.

"Ok." Esme started to walk into the house. I grimaced._ Leave it to Acebo to choose something simple._

**Author's Note: I know you are probably wondering why Alex doesn't like sandwiches right? Well, I guess you will find out in the next chapter wont you?**


	12. Cookie Dough

**Disclaimer: Haley, I don't own Twilight and you know that! You just want to harass me! Well you know what then, if I do buy Twilight I wont give you Emmett so there!! No! Don't throw your bread at me!!**

**Haley: I WANT EMMETT!! -chucks piece of spare bread from lunch and Ashley's head-**

**Me: FINE JUST STOP THROWING BREAD AT ME! IF I DO BUY TWILIGHT YOU CAN HAVE EMMETT... SHEESH... Obsession issues much?**

**Haley: Loving Emmett is not an obsession, its a way of life!!**

**Me: Can I please get back to my story now?**

**Haley: yes, go ahead please continue... And you need more stuff with me and Emmet in it. 0-o**

**Me: sure I do... NOW BACK TO MY STORY!!**

**Esme's POV**

I walked into the house and started making sandwiches for the girls. I wrote a list of what the girls ordered,

_Bella: Peanut butter_

_Tally: Strawberry and peanut butter_

_Acebo: Peanut butter and banana._

_Sapphire: Peanut butter and grapes _**(A/N: Ok, me and my friend Molly -Sapphire- really tried this and it is really good, so before you say eww... You HAVE to try it.)**

_Austrella: Double cheeseburger with ketchup and mustard._

_Skylar: Cheeseburger with lettuce, cheese, and mayo._

"Alex, what kind do you want?" I asked Alex who was glaring at Acebo.

"Sorry, Esme, I don't like sandwiches." she replied.

I looked at her funny until I realized I was being rude, "You don't like sandwiches? Why?"

She sighed, "Ever sense I was a human I didn't eat bread. I don't like it. My excuse is I am not a duck. So, could I please have cookie dough instead?"

All the girls accept Acebo's hands shot up and they screamed, "Ooh... Me to!!!"

"Ok." I said. I like making cookie doe more anyways. So I made Acebo's sandwich and then started making chocolate cookie dough with chocolate chunks. I heard that it was really good.

Skylar and Alex high fived each other. "Good call Alex!" Skylar yelled over the cheering wishers.

"When do I not make a good call?" Alex questioned. She already knew the answer. Her saying has always been 'Alex is always right'. And most of the time she was. "Now, what is the number one rule while around Alex?" Alex spoke in third person like a mother asking her child what a very important rule was.

"Alex is always right..." Skylar rolled her eyes.

"Good Skylar." Alex patted Skylar on the top of the head. Then I saw Sapphire shoot away from the sugar sack.

"I'm a good girl to!!" Sapphire shrieked. Sugar covered her face.

"HEY I WANT SOME!!" Skylar shrieked. They all ran to the sugar package. I had already put the sugar in the four bowls of cookie dough, yes four bowls, so I didn't mind. The only thing I was scared of was my clean kitchen. When they sat back down there faces were clovered in sugar.

"You guys know that thanks to Bella's wish you don't _have_ to drink blood anymore, right?" Acebo questioned. I had completely forgot about that. I had already planned to go hunting.

"But it will still be the sweetest freakin' thing you have ever tasted. Cookie doe will taste really bad to you guys." Alex said.

"But... My wish..." Bella started.

"You didn't specify that you wanted the food to taste good to them. And you weren't supposed to make that wish in the first place. We try not to mess to many things up with our powers." Austrella said. She was pretty jumpy from the sugar though.

"Oh..." Bella said. I sulked but then went back to making cookie doe for the wishers. I would have to hunt soon. My throat felt raw. I was thirsty.

When I finally finished the cookie doe I went into the living room to tell the girls. When I walked in they were asleep. That sugar high must have taken a lot out of them. I would save the cookie doe for tomorrow. **(A/N: Yes, the wishers can sleep, it is apart of there power.)**

They had had a long day, they deserved to sleep. But I still found it odd that they slept in there prom dresses...

**Author's Note: Ok, so I know it's a filler but I had to include it because Haley/FeedTheFoxes/Alex really doesn't eat bread in real life and I think its kind of weird, also she has a weird obsession with cookie doe. No, its not just Emmet but cookie doe also. Tootles till next chapter. :)**


	13. First Day

**Disclaimer: I might not own Twilight but I can dream can't I?**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to a loud noise... Emmet!

I opened my eyes only to find that I was lying on Edwards lap. Jacob sat in the floor criss cross staring at Sapphire. Skylar woke up next, then Sapphire, Acebo, and Tally. Austrella and Alex looked lifeless. Emmett wasn't beside Alex. That was a very unusual sight.

"Alice, what on Earth did you do!!!" Emmett screamed.

"I only went to get some flowers for the garden!!" she countered.

"My truck is to manly to get flowers in! Its like as low as you can get you jeep abuser!" I laughed as Emmet yelled.

"Well then may be later I can throw some mud on it or something to make it more manly for you!!" Alice yelled. Emmet sighed.

He walked downstairs and sat next to Alex who was sleeping soundlessly on the couch. It was 7a.m. and it was a school day. How we slept in our gowns I have no earthly idea. "Alex, please wake up." Emmet shook Alex's shoulder. No response.

Emmett sighed, "Alex, lunch time, we are having cookie dough." Alex unwillingly opened one eye.

"Can't I have it later? I need to sleep..." She said tiredly.

"No, if you don't hurry Sapphire will eat it all." Emmett lied casually. Alex shot a glare toward the kitchen with pure determination sketched across her face. She ran into the kitchen as fast as she could.

"Emmett you liar its 7a.m.!!" a scream came from the kitchen. Emmett chuckled.

"It's also a school day." he stated. Then, the morning began. It was utter choas.

"Have you seen my favorite yellow shirt Michael?" -Skylar.

"Does my hair look OK Jasper?"- Alice.

"Could you possibly be any slower, Tally!"- Alex.

"Zane, I need my jeans!"-Tally.

"I haven't seen your jeans!"- Zane.

"Here it is Skylar!"- Michael.

"Austin you are so dead if you don't give me that jacket!!"- Austrella.

I just sat there watching Sapphire stare at Jake. It seemed like forever till Sapphire finally spoke.

"Hey Jake." Jake stared at her as if not quite believing he was being spoken to.

"Look Sapphire I swear! Lea kissed me, I never kissed her! It was to late before..." Sapphire was instantly kissing him. I grimace inwardly and walked out of the room without even being spotted. I walked straight into the choas. I was so brave.

Edward ran up to me. In his boxers? I quickly shoed him into our room before anybody could see. "Bella, have you seen my pants?"

"Why would I have seen your pants?" I asked.

"I don't know... may be because you put away the laundry?" he suggested.

"No I don't, Esme does..." I said.

"Oh... So that's why the sock drawer is so neat." He seemed to realize something. "Bella, you don't plan on going to school in your prom dress do you?" he asked in blant disbelief.

"No..."

"Then you might want to get changed." he laughed. I blushed. _Why me, why do I have to be cursed with this blasted blush??!!_

I picked out a simple outfit for school. It was a dark blue long sleeve tee that said 'Lost In A Day Dream' Alice had for some reason brought me to 'Limited Too' and bought it for me on one of her senseless shopping trips. **(A/N: Clothes can be seen on my profile!!) **My pants were blue jeans that looked like I had randomly thrown white paint on one of the legs. My shoes were flat brown flip flops. And my hat was a black style hat with an apple on the side.

I walked into the living room only to see that Alex was sitting on the couch. Her outfit suited her well. She was wearing a black pirates of the Caribbean T-shirt with blue jean Capri pants. Unlike me, she wasn't wearing a hat. Her shoes were red flats. Her hair was down with a black headbands with white skulls in them. **(A/N: All clothes can be found on profile, except Alex's headband.) **She looked up at me and smiled evilly. "Hurry up, we have to leave slow pokes!" she screamed. Even though I hands over my ears it still hurt my ears.

"Always so loud." I mumbled. She smiled innocently.

"Shut up Alex!!" Tally screamed from the top of the stairs. She walked downstairs. She looked like and abercrombie model. It was a pink , striped pattern, and raw edged detailing shirt from abercrombie that said "Peace Love Part". Her skirt was pink,green, and tan plaid pattern with a three button closer on the hip (of course from abercrombie). Pink and white canvas moose print flip flops **(A/N: Outfit is on my profile...)**. Her hair was just down. But she definitely looked like an abercrombie model, wait no scratch that she looked better than an abercrombie model.

Acebo followed neatly behind her. Her hair was let down as well. If I thought that Tally looked like an abercrombie model, when they both stopped at the end of the stairs my mouth almost fell open. They were both covered in abercrombie. Acebo's shirt was green abercrombie tee with a crocheted lace detailed empire waist. Her pants were dark boot leg jean opening that faded toward the thighs with grinding and destruction. A normal human wouldn't be able to tell that they were from abercrombie but a wisher, let alone a vampire, could tell they were. Her shoes were simple green and white rubber flip flops. **(A/N: Once again, outfit in profile.)**They really belonged in an abercrombie advertisement.

Skylar ran downstairs screaming. Her hair still straightened and layered. Her shirt was yet again from abercrombie, a light yellow shirt with even lighter lace trims. Her jeans were light with a faded look. There was a tiny hole in the knee but not big enough for her to get in trouble at school. Forks high school doesn't have a very strict dress code. Her flip flops were yellow with a white line going through them. Her hat was white with brown circles acting as a crown. Skylar was running and screaming much to my distaste. **(A/N: Yes, outfit is on my profile.)**

Austrella was chasing Skylar yelling something along the lines of, "Skylar, you had my jacket last!" Her pants were really cute, probably from limited too, they were simple jeans with grey designs on the sides. Simple and pleasant. Her shirt was pink and said, "THESE BROWN EYES WILL BREAK YOUR HEART" in bold letters. Her shoes were simple bluish plaid converse. Her hat actually matched her shoes, it was a white blue and brown Plaid Military Hat. **(A/N: It is really, seriously on my profile if you will just look because I really don't explain clothes well, I just like to put stuff on my profile, teh heh...)** Her hair was also let down while the red in her hair seemed to glow with all the lighting in the room.

Sapphire came walking down the stairs holding hands with... Jake? I thought her and Troy were a thing... Her shirt was a light blue with white anchors all over it also had a two sail boats and one cross skull on the corner. Her hair was just left hanging down in its normal curly fashion. Her skirt was a denim mini skirt with two coin pockets. Her shoes were simple light blue flip flops. **(A/N: What do ya' know, her outfit is on my profile to!)**

Alice came skipping downstairs after Austrella found her jacket under the couch. "You know it is warm outside today right?" she asked Austrella who was brushing lint of her jacket.

"Oh, now ya' tell me..." Austrella sighed. Alice was wearing a pink short sleeved knit shirt. There were dark grey leggings under her dark blue denim skirt. Her black hair forming a halo around her pixie like head. Her shoes were surprisingly simple, pink and white flip flops. **(A/N: This is outfit is also on my profile.) **_Who is this Alice in poster? _

"Where did Troy go? We need to talk." Sapphire said obviously worried about his reaction.

"Oooh... The dreaded words..." Alex whispered to Tally and Skylar, the both nodded their head in agreement.

"He left... He said he needed some time to think..." Emmet said.

Austrella's eyes glazed over and she looked like Alice having a vision. When she finally looked normal again she looked around the room in sort of a panic, "He went back to the vulturi."

**(A/N: Ok, so I was going to stop it here, but I told one of my friends that I would make this chapter my longs chapter ever written so I am going to keep going... So yea... Can you pretend that there is a dramatic pause or an intermission about now? You could go restock your sandwich or whatever you are eating or drinking at the computer right now. Just think about the wonders of an intermission. Actually you don't have to because even if you really didn't want to have an intermission you sort of just did considering that you have been reading this and all and because my big mouth got me the intermission I really wanted. So thank you for the intermission... :)"**

"That son of a chipmunk!" Skylar screamed. For a moment you would have though this was a random outburst if you didn't know Skylar.

"I am going to kill that moron... I knew we should have just filtered his evil little peanut sized mind! He was a bad apple from the beginning! When I get a hold of him I am going to take my shoe and shove it so... Far down his throat that he, as a vampire, will die from lack of oxygen! It will be so far down his freakin' throat that I wont be able to get it back and will have to go by a new stinkin'' pair of shoes! That stupid wanna' be vampire on crack is going to wish he was never ever created when I get done with him! Nobody hurts anybody in this family and we were stupid enough to let him get close! He just wanted information for precious Aro, and you know what? I am going to kill 'precious' little Aro and make him go through something so painful that he will wish he really was poor defenseless precious Aro! He is going to pay..." Alex continued her ridiculously long rant until Emmet started to calm her.

"Alex, I think we need to go to school before you stick your shoe down anybody's throat. Ok?" Emmet asked Alex in a pleading voice. Alex just nodded reluctantly. _She really has issues with the Vulturi and Troy doesn't she?_

We walked outside. _Another cloudy day in Forks... Great... _I sighed. I sat down in Edward's Volvo and watched as Alice eyed Skylar's yellow porsche with envy. She still remembered the one from the Vultri that she wanted. However, I think a pink convertible would suit Alice better, or may be a purple... And then it appeared, a pink farrari convertible. Alex sighed in patiently at Alice and said, "Well, are you going to get in or not?" Alice stared at the car for a few moments before she realized that the car was meant for her so she jumped into it, dragging Jasper along with her.

Sapphire and Jacob got into Sapphire's blue roadster after Jacob looked at it with approval.

After a _very_ long argument Emmet and Alex finally got into Alex's Light Blue Corvette much to Emmet's dismay.

Skylar and Michael hopped into Skylar's Yellow Porsche while Skylar winked at Alex, Sapphire, and Tally yet again as Tally leapt into her Silver Saturn Sky along with Zane, of course. _Yay! Another kariokie party! _

Austrella and Austin got into Austrella's enormous Black Hummer rather quickly while Austrella prepared herself for our little kariokie party.

**(A/N: Ok, I know that that Jasper and Emmet aren't supposed to go to Forks High school any more, but I really wanted them to... So yea... Sorry)**

As we turned up our speakers I realized that I already knew the song that was on by the begging of the song. It was "I'm Already There" by Lonestar. We sung along as it played on our radios,

"_He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time  
And when he heard the sound  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
A little voice came on the phone  
And said 'Daddy when you coming home'  
He said the first thing that came to his mind_

_I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there_

_She got back on the phone  
Said I really miss you darling  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright  
Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light and close your eyes_

_I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there_

_We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are_

_I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there  
Oh I'm already there_"

The song slowly came to an end. I smiled, I wasn't embarrassed by my voice anymore, well mainly because my voice sounds like bells chiming now. I looked around when the new music started playing. Skylar's smile got even wider, if that was possible. It was obviously "Life Goes On" by Carry Underwood.

"_Sittin up on the roof Sneakin a smoke by the chimney Checkin out the moon And the city lights He takes off his flannel shirt And drapes it around her shoulders Slides up behind her and holds on tight And she says I dont want this night to end Why does it have to end _

_Chorus: Tomorrow she'll be rollin down I-10 Baton Rouge, LSU 18 years in her rearview He's got a friday paycheck lined up down the block At daddy's shop It aint much but its a job Theyve been dreadin this moment all summer long The night before Life goes on _

_Oooh _

_A tear falls off her cheek and Right when it hits his arm he says Come on baby Lets get outta here They take one last drive around town And man it Already looks different He bangs the wheel and says Life aint fair And this growin up stuff man I dont know I just dont wanna let you go _

_Chorus: Tomorrow shell be rollin down I 10 Baton Rouge LSU 18 years in her rearview Hes got a friday paycheck lined up down the block At daddie shop It aint much but its a job Theyve been dreadin this moment all summer long The night before Life goes on _

_Yeah thats what my momma told me And just like those kids I didnt wanna listen to no one Yea theres nothin you can do Theres nothin you can say And I know how it feels when love goes away _

_Chorus: Tomorrow shell be rollin down I 10 Baton Rouge LSU 18 years and hurry ya do Hes got a friday paycheck lined up down the block At daddies shop It aint much but its a job Theyve been dreadin this moment all summer long But here it is They dont have long The night before Life goes onnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn Yeah e yeah e yeah e yeah e yeahhhh_"

We finally arrived at Forks High School when Mike Newton approached us. _This is going to be a long day!_

**Author's Note: Yea I know I have made Mike annoy them a lot and I have had a lot of fillers lately but really, Mike will play a big part soon, well later... And also I would like to apologize for the the misspellings and grammar issues, my beta reader is grounded so she can't really do much... So yea, thanks for reading. :)**


	14. Big Mistake

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Twilight so you can't sue.**

**Author's Note: Beta read by FeedTheFoxes/Haley/Alex yes they are all the same person!**

**Alex's POV**

Mike walked, well skipped, over to out little 'clique'. _So, he finally got the courage to confront us again. Well I say we should fix that. _Was it just me or did he take on the characteristics of a golden retriever? _Stupid little _-insert innopriate word here-_ is going to die soon, I just know it. May be because I would have something to do with it... but still._ Edward laughed, "I am so... with you Alex."

"Good, because if you weren't I would have to roast you like a marshmallow." I spoke the truth.

"You know what's scary? She is dead serious." Skylar said glumly.

Then Mike reached us. _I HATE HIM! _Mike's thoughts were something along the lines of:

_They are lookin' good... _I growled. Mike looked scared, _did she just growl?_

_Duh dumb butt... _I thought. _Does he even realize that I could kill him with just a thought?_

"Hey guys." even his smile annoyed me.

"Hey Mike." Bella said glumly but he didn't seem to notice.

"What do you want you insignificant fool!" I mumbled angrily.

He frowned, "I just wanted to talk." His frown somehow pleased me. It pleased me so much that I almost smiled.

"So... talk..." I encouraged taking the opportunity to rant.

"Well..." he started but I cut him off.

"When will you realize, you gay deranged cow on crack, that we don't want to talk to you!" I screamed, turned on my heal, and walked away. I was forced to walk at human pace. Gosh, I hated human pace. I was starting to get annoyed of walking at human pace when I felt a tap on the shoulder. I stopped and the poking continued. I turned around sharply after the 15th poke.

"You crazed cycopathic freak, why do you insist on annoying me!!?? You are just like my once little sister Cidney!" I looked up staring at his horrified expression and it once more brought me pleasure so I continued my rant. _I love ranting._ "All, she did was annoy me! Her favorite thing to do was poke me! I can still remember, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke 'Stop!' poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke 'Leave me the heck alone! Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke. I finally escape from her and now your here! You're like five Cidney's put together, it's horrible! And the worst thing is, you have a weird obsession with me and my sisters! Get over it; we will never go out with you! Get a life! And when I say we I mean Me, Skylar, Sapphire, Acebo, Tally, Alice, Bella, Austrella, and... Umm... umm..."

"I will have you one day!" Mike screamed. "Did I say that out loud?" he said after we glared at him.

"Yes, Mike, you did." Bella said shaking her head while gripping the bridge of her nose.

Edward, Emmet, Jasper, Zane, Michael, Steve, Jacob, and Austin stepped forward. 5 minutes later Mike was stuffed in a trashcan. 6 minutes after that mike poked his little golden retriever head out of the dumpster. Spaghetti and meatballs were placed inside his spikes. We couldn't help it. We all started laughing.

I went to my first class which I surprisingly had with Acebo, Skylar, Tally, Bella, Edward, Emmet and Austrella. Jake and Sapphire were in the class next to us. It was reading class. Our teacher's name was Mr.Blockenhimer. _That is a weird name._ I was bored so I searched through his thoughts,

_That hot new sub is in the teacher's lounge. I need to get to her. But what will I do when I get there..._ I stopped right there as some very gruesome images popped into my head. I shook them away. Then the teacher made the biggest mistake of his life,

"Students, I have to leave for a err... meeting... umm... Alex, Make sure everyone's quiet." he said.

"Will do teach." I saluted him. As soon as he walked out of the door I smiled evilly.

"Let the party begin." As I said this everybody began to cheer. Then I noticed Mike trying to go unnoticed in the back of the room. "Mike, if you even get up out of your seat you dies." I stated. He looked up his eyes wide. I gave a satisfied smirk. _This can be fun._


	15. Suprise

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! I can't send Edward or Emmet or any other character for that matter to your doorstep even if you send me a letter with a million dollars and your address inside. I cant send them to your house. It wouldn't work that way even if I did own Twilight, so stop asking! Gosh!**

**Author's Note: This was Beta read by FeedTheFoxes/Haley/Alex, still one person!**

**Acebo's POV**

Mr.Blockenhimer is the downright stupidest teacher I have ever come in contact with! I liked Mrs.Elrod better, she knew better than to let Alex condole the fait of the classroom! Stupid teacher. "Let the party begin." Alex said evilly. Austrella looked _very_ scared. I think if Edward wasn't a vampire he would be crying right now. Alex could get a little... out of hand would be the words for it. The humans stared at Alex with horrified expressions. None of them even knew she was a vampire, only that she had an evil glint in her eye. "Let's play a game!" Alex shrieked in excitement.

"W-what kind of game?" Mike asked.

"Did I say you could talk?!" Alex yelled at Mike who in return cowered in the corner. Alex smiled evilly. Mike whimpered. The boy next to him shook with laughter. I peeked into his thoughts, _Mike is such a wimp. He is scared of a little girl. _Alex growled and turned her attention to the boy next to Mike. He had dark, long, brown hair and a thin face. He was probably a skater. His eyes were very dark brown. He flinched a bit under her gaze. Emmet put a hand on her shoulder. If she got made enough, flames would appear in her eyes and the humans would see.

"What's your name?" she directed towards the boy with dark hair.

"G-ga-garret." he stuttered.

"Well, Garret, would you mind telling me what is so funny?" she said in a sickly sweet voice. I almost gagged. Alex and sickly sweet do not match.

Garret looked a bit confused by her change in tone. "Nothing."

"Then why were you shaking with laughter dumb butt?" she countered. He blushed and looked so... funny. Alex had had her fun so she left him alone... for now.

"Mr.Blockenhimer?" the intercom voice said.

"He isn't in right now; he had to go do something." I spoke, "But I will take the message."

"I need Acebo, Skylar, Tally, Bella, Edward, Emmet, Alex, and Austrella in the front office to be checked out." I smiled. May be Alex wouldn't get her party after all.

"We'll be right down!" We chorused happily, other than Alex who was sulking because she didn't get the party she planned.

Walking down the hall we noticed that Sapphire, Jasper, Alice, Steve, Zane, and Austin joined us. _Jacob must be staying here. _"Do any of you know why we are being checked out?" I asked.

"I thought you would know by now Acebo," Tally said, "We're smoking' hot, so people tend to check us out."

"She means checked out of the office, smart one." Sapphire said slightly annoyed that she was pulled away from Jacob.

"Oh..." Tally didn't even try to fight back because she instantly got caught up in a conversation with Zane about shopping.

"You know, once I heard somebody say that if you listen to them long enough it sounds like they are making war plans." Skylar whispered. **(A/N: Ok so I got that off of somebody else's fan-fiction, so what! I don't remember which fan-fiction though. But if you know which one it is then will you please tell them so I can thank them properly?)**

"Ok, so we will have to go straight for the shoes!" Zane nodded, you could tell he wasn't paying attention to Tally's ramblings. But what Tally doesn't know won't hurt her.

When we got to the office we were shocked to see who was standing there. _This is not a good kind of suprise..._


	16. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I know I know, but I dont want like massive mail/reviews saying that I freakin' need to update or they will hunt me down like James hunted Bella. cough Haley cough. Ok anyways, I got grounded for an 'F' on my report card so I will not be updating for 2 weeks. However, my parents have agreed to getting me a type wrighter so in 2 weeks you can expect alot of chapters. I will be so bored considering the computer is my life. LOL. And If you are Molly or Haley, I am NOT grounded from sleep overs so SAVE ME! Did I get the point of that Haley and Molly? The note in that was supposed to be FREAKIN' SAVE ME SO MY SISTER AND HER FRIENDS DONT ANNOY ME TO DEATH! Haley, I know you dont care if I live of die but really... I wont be able to buy you cookies at lunch anymore if I die. So that just gives you a motive. So, anyways, I now have to points of this message:**

**1.) Dont send more reviews than necessary telling me to update.**

**2.) MOLLY AND HALEY SAVE ME!!!! **

_**Sorry I just thought of another one.**_

**3.) Do not upset the rabid chipmunks. THEY ARE EVIL! OH SURE THERE CUTE BUT THEY ARE EVIL LITTLE SON OF A CHIPMUNKS! Heed my warning.**

**P.S. I am **_**very**_** sorry for any misspellings... If you can tell, I really like to have a beta reader and spelling isnt my best subject...**


	17. Flashback

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. Haley you can give it up now... any time now.**

**Haley: NEVER!**

**Acebo's POV**

Standing in the office was the man that I hoped I would _never _see again. Seeing him now, right here almost brought me to tears. I could still remember that faitful day.

**Flashback**

_"The fire!" he screamed._

_"It's OK Dad, I'm here." I tried to calm my father. He was writhing on the floor in pain just as he had for two and a half days. I was so worried, I didnt know what was going on. I felt so helpless, all I could do was sit there and try to comfort him. I didnt know what had caused him to go through so much pain._

_"STOP THE FIRE!" he screamed while a man with black hair and a robe walked into the room. He was a rather handsome man, the kind you might see on TV. I felt relieved that someone had finally come to help me. We had been stranded in the abandoned campsite for about two and a half days. The man seemed like a friendly face, or as friendly as you get in the 'Hell on Earth'. The only thing that repelled me from him was his eyes. They were a crimson. I started to wonder if he was sick with some kind of eye disease._

_"Hello dear," he started. "what seems to be the problem." could he not see that my father was screaming something about fire? _

_He reached out to touch my shoulder in what I assumed to be a friendly gesture. I was supprised when he didnt ask what I was doing there. He pulled back from touching my shoulder emediately after touching it. A puzzled look covered his face. His face grew dark, then contimplating, then last but not least happy and contint. _

_The man picked up my father in one swift movement. "Stay here." he commanded._

_"No! That's my father I am staying with him!" I argued fiercely though it wasnt truely my nature. _

_His smile transformed into a streight face, "Trust me you really dont want to see what happens to your father."_

_"I have the right to know!" I shouted._

_"Alright," he smiled whickedly, "Then I will show you." he sat my father down on the cold, hard floor. Then he walked slowly towards me a whicked grin plastered on his face. I was starting to get a little scared dispite everything I had been through. Then he lept at me. I struggled to break free but his grip was to strong. I imediately thought for the worst. Then he held my face and back to the floor and I felt the skin in my neck break. Then came the fire and I blacked out._

_When I woke up I looked around to see the man in the corner and my father lying beside me. I crawled over to him at speeds I hadnt thought possible. I was supprised that I had heard every little thing that was happening around me. My senses seemed to be sharper. When I reached my father I noticed he was cold and when I checked his pulse, realized he was lifeless. I cried._

_I soon learned that I was a vampire and that he had drank from my father right before the change had been complete. I had torn the man with black hair to shreds and left him to 'die'. Little did I know, being a new vampire, that I should have set him on fire._

**End Flashback**

"Aro." I whispered and Sapphire grabbed my hand.

"It's gonna' be ok." Skylar whispered assuringly.

"Sombody's in some trouble with Acebo..." Alex said with a taunt in her voice. I could tell she meant for Aro to hear.

"I dont think that he's the only one in trouble, look." Austrella whispered. I heard Sapphire ghasp and there, standing next to Aro, was none other than Troy. I could sense the fear coming off of Aro, Troy, and Bella, the rest was basically anger. Didnt Bella realize she could kill Aro and Troy anytime she wanted to? Edward sensed Bella's distrease and put a comforting arm around her waist.

We smiled at the receptionest as we passed and walked outside with Aro trying to seem 'normal'. "So, fat, retarded, cows on crack, how do I put this? Oh yea... WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"


	18. Tricked

**Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. But I can dream.**

**Haley: No you cant!**

**Me: Uh huh!**

**Haley: Dont argue with me -throws bread at Ashley's head-**

**Me: Ok, fine I cant. Not**

**Austrella's POV**

"So, fat, retarded, cows on crack, how do I put this? Oh yea... WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Alex, being Alex broke the ice.

"I would like you to come back to the Vulturi." he stated. Alex gave him a look and he continued unintentionally, "That is of course if you would give us the honnors of being in you presents." he smiled a cheesey smile.

"I dont know..." I started. I really didnt think I could resist killing him.

"Sure..." Sapphire said at the same time.

"Fine, but if you tick one of us off the tiniest bit you butt is going to be in flames Aro!" Alex said fiercely.

At that second we were there. Sapphire shot a fierce glance at Alex. Alex smiled innocently, as if she was ever innocent. Not innocent might as well have been Alex's middle name. She liked to act innocent but she never _really_ was.

"Alex... warn us next time..." Emmet moaned.

"Sorry Emmet..." Alex said. Emmet was the only person Alex said sorry to.

We then proceded to walk into the Vulturi building. "Linda will now lead you to your room." Linda was the new human receptionest. She was a tall red head with freakles dotting her face. I could feel the fear radiating off of her as she walked us down the hallway.

"Right this way." she opened an automatic door using her hand-print. We walked in the white room. It had six wooden doors each with a number plack on it. We continued into the room. She shut the door behind us. I whipped around ready to throw flames at the door if it wouldnt let us out. As Emmet reached for the door nob the room faultered. It turned into a plain white room with only one door.

"What in the world!" Sapphire screamed. I heard laughing on the other side of the door, it was Aro.

A huge flame shot from Alex's palm. But the door didnt catch on fire, niether did the room. Somthing was not right.

"Dont waist your fire Alex, this is a wisher proof room." Aro said in a matter-a-factly voice.

Alex groaned loudly and sat down crisscross on the floor. We all followed.

"I think we have been tricked." I stated.


	19. Songs Of The Past

**Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. NOT ME. Edward might be freakin' smokin' hot but I DO NOT OWN HIM. If you want him you can ask Stephanie Meyer or possibly Bella Swan. **

**Bella's POV **

"So, what are we going to do until they let us out of here and we kick butt?" Sapphire asked.

We all sat there in deep thought until my Edward broke the sillence, "The wishers could tell us how they got changed and there stories." he suggested.

"OK." Sapphire agreed happily, "I'll start."

"I was born in southern Alabama." She started, "My mom, Sue, didnt like it much there so we moved to Tennessee were I met Skylar, Austrella, and Alex. We instantly became good friends. I also met Jacob."

"Wait how in the heck did you meet Jacob if that was like 50 years ago?" Emmet asked in a matter of fact tone.

"I'm getting to that" Taigen added and continued "Then Skylar and Austrella introduced me to Austin and Michael." she nodded towards Austin and Michael who were sitting beside none other than Austrella and Skylar.

"Skylar was with Michael and Austrella was with Austin, still. Surprise, surprise. Well, one day we all went over to Jacob's house to hang out. That day we found out that Jake was a werewolf. We walked up to his door and knocked. No answer. We were about to turn around and give up after the fourth try when a giant russet wolf came bounding out of the woods after a white and brown blur. Little did we know that it was a vampire named Lilly. Only when we paused did we see that it was a 'human'. The wolf pounced onto Lilly but she got away. Using vampire speed she bit all of us… Skylar Micheal, Austrella, Austin, Me, and Alex …" she paused a little uncomfortable with continuing.

"When we woke up Jake told us he had killed the one called Lilly and that now We all were vampires, the others said he smelled horrible, but I don't know how to me he smelled… let's just say he was my singer" everyone nodded and she continued "We all went to my house because my Mom was at her friend Tracey's funeral. Jacob said We couldn't stay long…We just looked to different so we tried to figure out a plan.Jake started to get really mad at himself for letting this happen to me and the rest of us, making us move away from him when we were his best friends. Then Lea showed up, saw the whole Alex ordeal, and Jake got really ticked off... yet again... and attacked the closest vulnerable thing to him. Lea. I had to bite her to keep her existing. Then she kissed Jacob later. I thought Jake was cheating on me so I left along with the wishers, after I attacked and almost killed him." she said shamefully.

"In fact h-he" she started to stutter here but she never showed any emotion to the subject. "He was so badly injured I had to,let's say use a power I had never used before on the spot and it caused something really weird to happen. Jacob disappeared, I thought he was gone forever. I didn't know what I would do seeing as I caused this all. It turns out he was sent into the present to relive his life… but he remembered everything from his past, his nephew is now his father…" She sighed.

"I soon found out that my Mother died in a car accident, that I didn't know about, on the way back from Tracey's funeral." a single tear fell from her eye but she quickly gained composure. "I still had my Dad but my sister was with him and I couldn't jolly well go back to him and her and say 'Look dad I'm a vampire now so you and Lyn are going to have to stay away so I don't suck you dry... Lyn was my little sister."

"That's it for my story. Not exactly they lived happily ever after thing but more like a... sad beginning." she smiled, "The princess might get her prince after all." Even without reading her thoughts you could tell that she was thinking of finding Jake again. I was happy that he had finally found someone that would love him back.

"You already know my story..." Alex said, "So, I really dont need to tell it. Plus, I got a happily ever after... after some dragon slaying that is." She said thinking back to Rosalie's death. Everyone laughed, even if some laughed light-heartedly.

"What's your story Austrella?" Jasper asked.

She flinched involuntarily. It was obviously a question she didn't want to answer. "I was a foster child," she said quietly, "Along with my twin, Andria, and my older sister, Heather. Our parents both died in a car crash on the way home from my friends' birthday party. I was in the car with them and was put into critical condition. There was a drunk driver in the car that rammed into the front of the car. They had to use the Jaws of Life to get me out, I was out cold. Nobody came to look for me after I was changed. These people," She pointed out Sapphire, Skylar Austin Michael and Alex, "They were the only ones who cared." She couldn't speak any more. Austin rubbed comforting circles on her back. I was sitting next to them so I heard what he was whispering, "I would have looked for sure."

"Who wants to go next?" Sapphire asked.

"I will." Skylar said, not so happy any more. "Well, I was born in Tennessee just like my mother, Brenda. My father, Thomas, was born in Kansas. My parents were together. So basically everything that happened to Sapphire happened to me. My parents put me on the little picture on the back of an advertisement just like in the song "Paper Angles" by Jimmy Whane. I never saw them again after Alex's... incident." she lowered her head, "I didn't even get to say goodbye."

"What's your story Tally?" I asked.

"Well, at first I didn't remember my past. But after I met Zane...again... I started to remember. It turns out the Zane and I were turned by the same vampire. Zane had been searching for me considering that I was the love of his life even when we were human. The vampire's name was James, Victoria/Lea's mate. I was born in east Tennessee in the mountains. My dad, Henry, worked in some record producing company. My mom, Ellie, stayed home and watched my sister, Stacey, and me. One day when Zane was walking me home nobody answered the door. I took the key from under the matt and walked inside."

She shuttered as the images crept up on her, "My mother lie on the floor... dead. Two puncture wounds in her neck. I ran into my sister's room looking everywhere for her, just praying that she was alive. I found her in her room. The blood sucked out of her. She was only eight years old and she didn't deserve to die."

Tears spilled from her eyes. "I ran all the way to Zane's house. When I found him, the same fate had happened to his family. James bit us and separated us thinking it would be worse than death itself. He didn't think I would become a wisher. I killed his twin brother eight years later. I gave him eight more years. I gave him those eight years because I got eight years with Stacey before he killed her." Tally sobbed into Zane's shirt.

"I guess I'm next." Acebo sighed. "Ok. When I was seventeen years old, my father went MIA."

"MIA?" I asked.

"Missing in action, he was a general in the war. My mother was heart broken. She went out for a drive when she found out and... Never came back, Leaving me to fend for myself. When I was eighteen I could finally join the army. My plan was to go looking for my father. I disobeyed orders not caring what the consequences were. I visited abandoned camp sights were my father had been. One day, after half a year, I found him. He was lying there screaming things about fire."

Then she sent us all images. I don't think she realized why the others didn't send us images. They didn't want us to go into severe depression.

"The fire!" a man screamed. I was guessing that this was Acebo's dad.

"It's OK Dad, I'm here." Acebo tried to calm her father while crying her eyes out. Her dad was writhing on the floor in pain.

"He did that for two and a half days." Acebo commented before showing us the rest.

Acebo's face was pained and worried. She didn't even know what was happening to her father, even with her war training. She looked helpless and fragile; all she could do was sit there and try to comfort him. She sobbed for him. She tried her best to comfort him. She stayed up night after night.

"STOP THE FIRE!" he screamed once again while a man with black hair and a robe walked into the room. I already knew who he was. Aro. He looked just as friendly as ever with a warm smile on his face. I felt relief was over me, that was probably coming from Acebo's emotions at the time. I started to wonder what the heck Aro was doing in an old abandoned army campsite. You could tell just by looking at how miserable she had been for the past few days that this was Acebo's personal 'Hell on Earth'. She leaned forward with anticipation until she noticed his eyes and backed away. They were crimson, as always. Then she looked curious.

"I started to wonder if he was sick with some kind of eye disease." she interrupted again.

"Hello dear," Aro said. "What seems to be the problem." retard must be blind.

He reached out to touch her shoulder so he could read all her thoughts. It was obvious that when he realized he couldn't, he knew. He knew she was a wisher. Wishers were but legend then but Aro still believed. Acebo looked very surprised for some reason. A puzzled look covered his face; he was obviously wondering what might happen. His face grew dark he thought she would destroy him. Then contemplating, he was thinking of a plan. Then last but not least happy and content, his plan was written all over his face. His plan was: to change her and before she learns her powers, find a way to manipulate her and force her to join the Vulturi.

Aro picked up Acebo's dad and started walking away. What was he doing? "Stay here." he commanded.

"No! That's my father, I am staying with him!" Acebo argued fiercely from the dark corner, though it wasn't really her nature.

His smile transformed into a straight face, "Trust me you really don't want to see what happens to your father."

"I have the right to know!" she shouted a little louder than necessary.

"Alright," he smiled wickedly, "Then I will show you." he sat her dad down on the floor, and then walked slowly towards Acebo with a wicked grin plastered on his face. Her face showed fear, but also the determination to see what was to become of her father still shown in her eyes. Then he lept at her. She struggled to break free but his grip was to strong. Then he held her face and back to the floor and bit her neck. She screamed, raved about fire, and then it all went black.

"There's more." Acebo said.

She woke up and looked around room. Her eyes immediately went to Aro who was now in the corner. Her father lied beside her. She quickly crawled over to him at top speed. She looked surprised. I knew her senses seemed sharper to her at this moment. When she reached her father she noticed he was cold and when she checked his pulse, she realized that he was lifeless. She cried. He was dead.

"I soon learned that I was a vampire and that he had drunk from my father right before the change had been complete. I had torn the Aro to shreds and left him to 'die'. Little did I know, being a new vampire that I should have set him on fire?" Acebo cried.

"He was my only family left, and he was dead!" she whispered while sobbing.

"Well... that's everybody." Tally said. She was done with her crying.

"Wait I still have one question, well two..." Emmet said, "Alex and Acebo, where were you born?"

"I was born on the border between Tennessee and Kentucky. I mean right on the border. My mom, Sillia, went to visit my Aunt in Kentucky and her water broke. The nearest hospital was in Tennessee so he started to drive my mom there. But... it was 'time' and right as we were passing the border between Tennessee and Kentucky; the best baby ever was born! I don't think I would've waited for any one, not even my mother."

"Who?" Edward asked playfully.

Alex gave him a look and he shut up. I have learned that when Alex gives you a look, you either shut up or wake up very confused in the Indian Ocean.

"Duh me..." she said pointing to herself.

"I was born in New York." Acebo said.

"Well... I guess that settles that." Sapphire said.

"But we haven't told them about our special songs yet..." Tally said before Sapphire elbowed her in the ribs.

"Oww... that hurt." Tally said.

"What do you mean 'special songs'?" Alice asked.

"Nothing." Austrella said.

"Please tell us..." I begged.

"Fine." Alex said.

"We each have a 'special song'. A song that tells our heart something, or opens something up to us that it doesn't to most people."

"I want to go first!" Alex raised her hand high. "Mine is 'Independence Day' by Martina McBride" Then she began to sing.

"Well she seemed all right by dawn's early light though she looked a little  
Worried and weak she tried to pretend he wasn't drinkin' aagain but daddy left  
The proof on her cheek and I was only eight years old that summer and I always  
Seemed to be in the way so I took myself down to the fair in town on  
Independence day

Well word gets a round in a small, small town they said he was a dangerous man  
But mama was proud and she stood her ground she knew she was on the losin' end  
Some folks whispered some folks talked but everybody looked the other way and  
When time ran out there was no one about on indpendence day

Chours: let freedom ring, let the white dove sing let the whole world know that  
Today is a day of reckoning let the weak be strong, let the right be wrong roll  
The stone away, let the guilty pay, it's independence day

Well she lit up the sky that fourth of july by the time the firemen come they  
Just put out the flames and took down some names and send me to the county home  
Now I ain't sayin' it's right or it's wrong but maybe it's the only way talk  
About your revolution it's indepenednce day

Chours: let freedom ring, let the white dove sing let the whole world know that  
Today is a day of reckoning let the weak be strong, let the right be wrong roll  
The stone away, let the guilty pay, it's independence day

Roll the stone away it's independence day." 

"Mine is 'Sweet Southern Comfort' by Buddy Jewell." She also started singing the song.

"Misty sunrise in my hometown,  
Rows of cotton bout knee high,  
Mrs. Baker down the dirt road,  
Still got clothes out on the line,

Erwin Nichols there with Judge Lee,  
Playin checkers at the gin,  
When I dream about the southland,  
This is where it all begins

From Carolina down to Georgia,  
Smell the jasmine and magnolia,  
Sleepy Sweet home Alabama,  
Roll tide roll,  
Muddy water, Misssissippi,  
Blessed Graceland whispers to me,  
Carry on, Carry on,  
Sweet Southern Comfort carry on,

Catchin catfish on the river,  
Chasin fireflies by the creek,  
Kissin Gary Williams sister,  
On the porch Homecomin week,

With rusty cars and weeping willows,  
Keepin watch out in the yard,  
Just a snapshot of downhome Dixie,  
Could be anywhere you are,

In Carolina or in Georgia,  
Open arms are waitin for ya,  
Louisianna yellow rose of San Antone,  
Arkansas, Mississippi,  
Old man river whispers to me,  
Carry on, Carry on,  
Sweet Southern Comfort carry on,

As I sit here I'm surrounded,  
By these priceless memories,  
I don't have to think about it,  
There's no place I'd rather be,

In Carolina or in Georgia,  
Smell the jasmine and magnolia,  
Sleepy Sweet home Alabama,  
Roll tide roll,  
Muddy water, Misssissippi,  
Blessed Graceland whispers to me,  
Carry on, Carry on,  
Sweet Southern Comfort,  
Carry on, Carry on,  
Sweet Southern Comfort carry on" 

"What's yours Skylar?" Alice asked.

"'Back Where I belong' by Darryl Worley" Skylar answered. She also started to sing. Skylar's southern accent wasn't as prominent as the TV Tennessee people but it was still there. It just became more noticeable in the song.

"There's a little shack tucked back in the timber  
It wasn't much back then but it was home  
Sometimes it hurts me to remember  
Just how long I've been gone

Oh how I miss the smell of mama's kitchen   
And the way she used to sing those gospel songs  
Right now I wish that me and dad were fishin'  
So I could tell him, he was right, and I was wrong

Big city nights and lights surround me   
Feels like a prison to my soul  
I can hear a whippoorwill calling me home  
Back where I belong

Now all the rockin' chairs are empty  
I hate to think how tall the weeds have grown   
I'd give back everything the good Lord gave me  
If I could just go back to where I belong

Big city nights and lights surround me  
Feels like a prison to my soul  
I can hear a whippoorwill calling me home  
Back where I belong  
Back where I belong ."

"I chose 'Three wooden Crosses' by Randy Travis " Austrella said quietly.

"A farmer and a teacher  
A hooker and a preacher  
Riding on a midnight bus  
Bound for Mexico  
One was heading for vacation  
One for higher education  
And two of them were searching for lost souls

That driver never ever saw the stop sign  
And 18 wheelers can't stop on a dime

There are three wooden crosses on the right side of the highway  
Why there's not four of them heaven only knows  
I guess it's not what you take  
When you leave this world behind you  
It's what you leave behind you when you go

That farmer left a harvest  
A home and 80 acres  
The faith and love for growing things  
In his young son's heart

And that teacher left her wisdom  
In the minds of lots of children  
Did her best to give 'em all  
A better start

And that preacher whispered  
"Can't you see the promised land?"  
As he lay his blood stained Bible  
In that hooker's hand

There are three wooden crosses on the right side of the highway  
Why there's not four of them heaven only knows  
I guess it's not what you take  
When you leave this world behind you  
It's what you leave behind you when you go

That's the story that our preacher told last Sunday  
As he held that blood stained Bible up  
For all of us to see  
He said, "Bless the farmer  
And the teacher  
And the preacher  
Who gave this Bible to my momma  
Who read it to me"

There are three wooden crosses on the right side of the highway  
Why there's not four of them now I guess we know  
It's not what you take  
When you leave this world behind you  
It's what you leave behind you when you go

There are three wooden crosses on the right side of the highway..." 

"Hmm... What was that song again?" Tally wondered out loud.

"You forgot?" Sapphire asked in disbelief.

"Kidding... its 'everywhere but Hollywood' by Tracy Lawrence" she paused then started singing

"full count three runs down bottom of the ninth  
two outs gone three men on they all roll their eyes  
its tiny's chance to prove them wrong and come out like a king  
he bites his lip here comes the pitch with all his heart he swings  
strike three

single mom best dress on  
another blind date  
first time in a long time she stayed out that late  
a perfect night that ended with a tender porch light kiss  
she really thought they hit it off and he would call again  
he never did

chorus  
everywhere you go  
you see the faces of reality  
things dont always go the way we thought they would  
theres victories and broken dreams that never make the silver screen  
real life scenes everywhere you look  
yeah everywhere  
everywhere but hollywood

hes working late she said she'd stay and help him out again  
somethings shes got just wont stop its starting to get to him  
just before he loses track of wrong and whats right  
he sees an 8 by 10 of two great kids and him and his wife  
and he calls it a night

chorus  
everywhere you go  
you see the faces of reality  
things dont always go the way we thought they would  
theres victories and broken dreams that never make the silver screen  
real life scenes everywhere you look   
yeah everywhere  
everywhere but hollywood

theres victories and broken dreams that never make the silver screen  
real life scenes everywhere you look  
yeah everywhere  
everywhere  
oh everywhere  
everywhere but hollywood  
yeah everywhere but hollywood "

"Mine is 'Because Of You' by Kelly Clarkson" Austrella said.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did  
You fell so hard  
I learned the hard way, to never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh  
Every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry  
Every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry  
In the middle of the night  
Over the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you 

"That was... interesting... you have songs why?" Emmet asked.

"Because we like songs and one day we were bored and decided to pick songs that told about our lives in some way. We had a very limited song choice." Alex said while glaring at Skylar.

"Hey, you know all my CD's are country!" Skylar countered.

Alex sighed, "Would it kill you to have variety?"

"I don't know if you noticed but really, I'm already dead." Skylar said.

"Keep it up and all your CD's will be replaced with bologna. I'm sure Emmet would have a ball with that." Emmet grinned showing that she was right.

"Meany head." Skylar mumbled. Alex just gave a satisfied smirk that she had won... again.

"They are truly songs of the past." Austrella mumbled. I wasn't sure I was supposed to here that.


	20. Let's Go

**Disclaimer: Note to self, dont ever tell Haley that if you ever do by some chance own Twilight that you wont sell her Emmet. She will throw bread at you. I do not own Emmet, or Twilight for that matter. So leave me alone Haley!**

**Edward's POV**

That was interesting. There lives seem to be pretty tragic. I always guessed that Alex would have come from a mental institution. It always seemed like she was on a sugar hight when she was changed.

"Aro, you freakin' let me out of here or so help me when I do find a way out of here I will kill you retarded vampire butt!" Alex screamed.

"Have you tried wishing out?" Jasper suggested.

"Yes, why do you think were still feakin' here?" Alex said frustrated.

"It was just a suggestion..." he mumbled under his breath.

"I have an idea." Tally said.

Alex gasped, "Tally has an idea?"

"I am more smarticle than you thunked I am." Tally said.

"We dont care how smart you are Tally, what is the plan?" Sapphire said.

"Well, we could make a power-ball. Like the one we made to kill Lea." Tally told them.

"Victoria." Bella fake coughed.

"What ever..." Tally said.

"There is only one problem. How are we going to get mad enough?" Austrella asked.

"Hmm... we could think about our past. Isnt most of it because of Acebo's past because of Aro anyways. That should count for something." Skylar noted.

"Let's try it. We should start with Acebo considering that she has the most anger for Aro as a person. And what better way to hurt Aro than to destroy his preciouse little room. Then Sapphire could go because she trusted Troy and Troy works with Aro, this betraying her. Then the rest of us can join using our past's anger." Austrella suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." agreed Skylar.

"May be Alex should go third, she _really _hates Aro just because of how annoying he is." Sapphire suggested.

"Now that I think about it, I think that the Mike Newton kid is like a little Aro." Alex laughed.

"Focus Alex..." Tally said.

"You know what, just because you are trying to boss me around, I should just sit and watch. But I want out of this room as much as the next person so I will resist something later for pay back." Alex stated.

"Start us off Acebo." Alex commanded.

"I'll try..." Acebo sounded nervouse.

"You can do it." Sapphire encouraged.

Acebo looked to be focusing really hard when her eyes shot open. She looked just like when they killed Victoria. Only angrier. Her skin glowed green and purple. Her eyes changed from brown to lilly-pad-green. Tree's rustled in her pupils. The whites of her eyes were a darker green. Her hair wiggled around like vines either growing, although some of them apeared to blow in a slight breeze.

Sapphire came up next to Acebo, held her hand and consintrated. Her eyes to shot open and she looked a _little_ more calm then when they killed Victoria. Her clothes were glowing white. Her skin was glowing blue and blue-green. Her eyes were sea-green with blue were the whites of her eyes should be, while her pupils contained tiny wave ripples. They werent changing this time. Water whipped through her curls Dangerously fast.

Alex's skin was glowing red and dark blue when she walked to assume the other possition next to Acebo. Her hair was on fire. Her eyes were a dark blue on the outer edges but they grew blacker and blacker till the darkness reached her pupils. Then there was a tiny flame in the center. Above her you could see were the heat hit the air creating heat waves. She was mumbleing something unaudiable to even my ears. But you could read her lips. She was singing her song, "Independence day".

Then the other three walked up. Skylar beside Alex, Tally beside Skylar, and Austrella beside Sapphire.

Tally's hair had so much static build up, that when it came together it actual sparked with electricity. Her eyes had turned a pinkish color, her pupils were coal black with lightning that started in the middle and ended in the pink area of her eyes. Her skin was glowing electric orange and electric pink.

The whites of Skylar's eyes were a sky blue. Her eyes were a honey gold color and her pupils and glazed over with a white. It all resembled the sky and the sun with clouds and windstorms happening randomly in her eyes. Her hair was just blowing in some wild wind. And her skin was glowing sky blue and yellow.

Austrella's eyes were pitch black lined with silver. Stars and planets could be seen within them. Her hair contained stars and the auburn in her hair became more prominent. Her skin glowed silver. The look on her face was easily identified as determination. She would not hold back when they attacked.

I was starting to wonder why Bella hadnt joined them. I looked over to where Bella once was and she was gone. Then I realized that Austrella was holding onto thin air. I knew it was my Bella's hand. She was invisible.

Light formed in front of Acebo and I soon recognized the 'Power Ball' It shot towards the door and it busted open. The Wishers Collapsed. I couldnt see Bella so I just ran to were she was. I tripped over something that I think was Bella and landed with a thud. _Oops! _I crawled back over to Bella. Emmet was booming with laughter while holding Alex.

Alex opened a curiouse eye and whispered something to Emmet. Emmet replied to what ever she said with, "Edward tripped over Bella." Alex tried not to laugh but failed.

"That was awesome..." Austrella said.

"Yea..." Sapphire agreed.

"Wisher proof my butt." Skylar said satisfied.

"I dont even think it was completely Alex proof." Alex laughed.

"Umm... can we go now? I have a meeting with the Mall that I dont want to miss." Alice said.

"Yea, lets go."


	21. History

**Disclaimer: Still dont own Twilight. I dont care what you say... Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Aro's POV**

I didnt know that they could do that. When I saw what had just happened on the camera I sent _all_ my guards to fight them back into the room. Then I was face to face with none other than Acebo. Alex, Sapphire, and Skylar were beside her. They looked... ticked off. The other three Tally, Bella, and Austrella were still to weak to stand.

"I'm going to kill you you son of a..." Acebo said.

"Acebo?" I heard Daniel say from down the hall. His face was disbeliving.

"Daniel." Acebo gasped. It looked like just his voice brought her pain. Then her face turned hard and she faced towards him. Anger radiated off of her like warm air off a heater. She growled a low sound in the back of her throat and Daniel backed away.

"You two know each other?" I asked.

"You could say were old friends." Acebo said through clenched teeth while still glaring at Daniel. A male vampire with brown hair that had brown streaks in it took a defensive stance in front of Acebo. His green eyes flickered from Daniel to me just daring us to take a leap at him.

"I see you got yourself a mate." Daniel growled. _Was the jelousy in his voice?_

"So I did." Acebo said. She shanked her arms around the male vampire's waist and he came out of crouching possition. Daniel growled.

"Is there history between you two?" Bella asked, waking up. My guards started to come down the hall behind Daniel. I felt someone behind me but before I could turn around and launch at them before they could do any dammage, I felt my arms come behind my back and cuffed by two hands.

"Let me go or suffer the consequences!" I protested.

"Strop suffering or burn to death!" the voice behind me hissed. It was Alex.

"Just let me go." I whispered pathetically.

"How about we dont and say we did." she said.

"Alex." Demetri greeted trying to hide the pain in his voice. They had history. He fell in love with her, she didnt love him back and runs away from him. He comes to work for the vultri.

"Cut the crap Demetri, take another step closer and Aro dies."

"I still love you, you know." Demetri said pained.

"Oh, skrew you, you only love power." Alex shot back. "Besides I dont love you, I love Emmet."

"I'm sorry who?" Demetri said trying to fight back invisible tears.

"Me." Emmet said smugly. Demetri growled at Emmet.

I tried to quiet him, "Demetri, behave, my existance depends on it."

"Well, well, well... look what we have here Alec. It's Skylar and Michael..." Jane said. She made a tisking noise with her toungue. "It's a shame your Michael will go through so much pain Skylar."

"Watch your mouth or die slut!" Skylar yelled. Once again, they had a past. Jane forced Michael to go out with her, Skylar wins Michaels heart and beats up Jane. This all happened when they were humans. Jane had told Michael she would kill someone he loved to force him to go out with her. Blah, blah, blah...

That's what I liked about Jane, she could always think of something. Even when she was human. But this wasnt the time, "Uh... Jane..." I hinted. She leapt at Alex and Alex punched her into a wall.

"Still as stuborn as ever Alex." Jane hissed. I could almost see Alex's satisfied smirk because Jane growled. Jane got an evil glint in her eyes and Micheal fell on the floor in pain. Skylar leapt at Jane and the battle began.


	22. Left Alive

**Disclaimer: One who owns Twilight is Stephanie Meyer young Jedi Knight.**

**3rd Person POV**

Bella went invisible and lunged at the nearest member of the Vultri that just so happen to be Alec. Alec looked like he was either having a fit or some kind of attack. Edward went for Marcus, tackling him to the the ground. Acebo was throwing punches at Daniel. Alex was hanging onto Aro while Emmet socked any vampire that had the currage to take even the tinniest step towards Alex. Skylar had Jane pinned to the ground and was growling fiercely. Michael was still on the floor in pain. Sapphire was kicking Troy who lie on the ground just at her feet. It didnt hurt that badly because she was wearing flipflops but it was enough for him to wince on inpact. Tally and Zane were basically torturing Cirus to say the least. Austrella had Hedi face forward on the ground like you see the cops. Austin had an amused look on his face as he punched random vampires that came after Austrella.

"Why do we not just wish that they were dead?" Emmet asked. He wasnt even out of breath.

"What's the fun in that?" Alex asked.

"Well..."

"None, exactly." she finished for him.

Bella had finished with Alec and gestured for Alex to continue. Alex did so and Alec was dead... well non-existant. Bella smiled, obviously pleased with herself. "Thank you." she said smiling at Alex.

"_Any _time, I never liked him." Alex smiled back. Bella then went after some female vampire. She was fast, for a vampire. But obviously didnt compare to a wisher. Bella finished her quickly and Alex did her thing.

By this time Jane was just about unconcious and Michael was up and fighting.

Acebo just left Daniel so she could work on a 'stronger vampire'. Or so everyone thought. Daniel's power was telecinesis. Acebo had just about forgot when a _giant _tree came through the window and was just about to hit Steve. Acebo stepped in front of him quickly and with one punch it broke into ten pieces.

She turned sharply towards Daniel. Inside her pupils, instead of tree's rusteling, trunks were bursting. It would grow then crush over and over. Instead of brown they were glowing and were a brilliant lilly-pad green again. She took a step towards him and slowly lifted him up bye the collar of his shirt. Her fingers gripped his shirt to tightly and ripped through it. He gulped. "You werent trying to hurt my love were you, Daniel." she said with an edgy voice then tilted her head to the side, "That wouldnt be very nice of you." She threw him into a wall and went back the the strong vampire.

Sapphire was staring at Troy. She couldnt bring herself to kill him. He had been there. But he had tricked her. She started to walk away before saying anything.

"What?" Troy said. He thought surely he was going to die.

She turned to face him, "There is to much evil in the world already. You didnt get to live your life the right way, I am giving you a second chance to do so." she started, turned around, and walked out. Anyone who came near her was washed up by a wave of water.

When the wishers left the only ones still alive were Aro and Troy.


	23. Assembly

**Disclaimer: Twilight it owned by Stephanie Meyer, NOT me.**

**3rd Person POV**

The next day at school there was an assembly. Sapphire was the speaker. She walked up to the podium and began to speak, "There is to much evil in this world of ours. That's the problem with modern day society." she paused.

"Huntsville, Alabama, 2005. Nelly Smith, 15 years old. Nell was an all around good person. No drugs, no talking behind the backs of friends, and was nice to everybody. One day after Nell had finished an hour of community service, she went to the doctors complaining she had a head ache. It turns out she had more than a head ache, Nell had brain cancer. The doctors informed her she had 3 months to live. Nell thought about what she could do to improve her life, but realized she had completed everything that we are supposed to achieve in life. Nell died one month early but didnt have to rush in her earthly tasks." she said.

She let it sink in before she continued, "L.A. , California, 2006. Elizebeth Reed, age 97. Lizzy spent her whole life making something of herself. She stepped on lots of innocent people on her way to the top. She used people. All because she wanted to be a good lawyer. She died in her sleep of old age." she let it sink in.

"Which is the sadder story? Really, which would you rather be? Nell? Lizzy? If you pick Lizzy you will lose everything dear to you right now. Look around you, look at your friends, look at your family. Look! Do you really want a life like that? Do you really want to do that to the ones you love? Do you really want to do that to anybody? Drugs hurt _everybody_. Talking behind someones back hurts _someone_, but isnt that worth _something. _But if your nice to _everybody _it hurts _nobody_."

"When your a good person you get to have awesome friends. Not second rate, not the ones that drink, not the ones that put you in the middle of pure pressure, and not the ones that talk behind your back. No, you get the good kind. You get these kind." Sapphire motioned for everyone to come stand beside her.

Skylar, Alex, Tally, Austrella, Acebo, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Michael, Austin, Zane, and Steve all walked up to stand beside Sapphire. Some of the students stared, some of there faces were uncomprehendable. They looked like some scene from a movie were all the students rise up against some kind of bully.

"Thank you." Sapphire said simply. The rest of the assembly they continued talking about drugs and how to say no. But everybody was still thinking about what Sapphire said and I think you should to. Better yet share this with your friends because you learned something today.

_The End_

**Author's Note: I know cheesey right? Well, you know what its true. Well this is the end. There will be a second book.**


	24. The End

**So, The End. There will be a 3rd book but I dont know if I should make a 4th. I probably wont. Ok well then, in the next book there **_**might **_**be **_**two**_** maraiges! But you didnt hear that from me so shh... To be honast I wasnt going to tell you but I felt like I needed to. Anyways, the story will be called . Thanks for reading. **


	25. I Have To Say The End

**The End... That is all I have to say other than the credits:**

**Special thanks to Haley and Molly aka Feed The Foxes and Feed the Cows!! For Most of you that Don't know this (which you shouldn't) Alex is based on Haley and Sapphire is based on Molly. Ok I will now give a thanks to the people who actually had people based on them in my book.**

**Twilight Characters: Twilight Characters**

**New Moon Characters: New Moon Characters**

**Skylar: Ashley**

**Sapphire: Molly**

**Alex: Haley**

**Tally: Caroline**

**Acebo: Holly**

**Austrella: Shawn (Yes Shawn is a girl thank you)**

**Michael: Michael**

**Troy: Unknown (I made him up OK?)**

**Zane: Zane**

**Steve: Unknown (Yay! I made him up to!!)**

**Austin: Austin**

**Yay People!! I know this was like a total waste of your time but I would still like to give one more special thanks to...**

**TADA, THE ONE, THE ONLY ...**

**STEPHANIE MEYER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -crowd goes wild for the wonderful STEPHANIE MEYER!-**

**Thank you for reading my story. You can give yourself a pat on the back now that you have endoured 25 long chapters (that includes this and the sequel info) Yay you!! -claps-**


End file.
